At The Bar
by Eternities Mistress
Summary: Bella was dating Edward but he cheated on her. Bella is at the bar trying to forget him. What will happen when she meets Jasper? Rated for content. All Human. Two shot might change into a full story.
1. Chapter 1

**I just felt like writing this. This is my first lemon so if you don't like it then don't read it. Let me know what you think.**

**At the Bar**

I was really pathetic. My name is Isabella Marie Swan and I had just broken up with my boyfriend, Edward. He was a fucking dick and I knew it but he was good to me. My friends had always hated him but I had really loved him. I thought he was my future. That was before he cheated on me, with my best friend and in my bed no less.

That was three days ago and tonight was my first night out.

_Flashback_

"_Bella you have to get out of this bed!" My friend Rosalie told me. My other friend Angela walked in. "You've been moping for two days straight and you're just letting that asshole win!"_

"_It's true Bella. You have to get over him and the best way to do that is to get out there and have some fun." Angela had a good point but I didn't want to get out of bed today._

_I sighed. "Tomorrow night I will let you guys dress me up and take me out wherever you want but you guys have to let me sleep tonight." They both nodded and smiled._

_End Flashback_

This morning I got out of bed and they dragged me out to a spa. We all got massages and manicures. After that they sat me down in a chair and gave me a complete makeover. I had dark, smoky eye shadow, black mascara and red lipstick. The girls also forced me into a black halter top corset that showed off my stomach and my boobs. Along with that I had on black skin tight pants and a pair of 'fuck me' heels. I looked like I was trying to get laid. When I mentioned that to them they said I was. The best way to get over someone was to find someone else.

Rosalie and Angela dressed similarly but Rosalie was in red and Angela was in purple. They were meeting up with their boyfriends at the club. Rosalie was dating Emmett and Angela was dating Ben. They were both nice guys and they treated me like a sister. They actually offered to go and beat Edward up.

At the club there was a huge line and we walked straight towards the door. The club was called Eclipse and it was run by Emmett's parents so we got in for free. The bouncer was a friend of ours, Jake. He wolf whistled at us and said. "Hey girls looking fine." He meant it as a joke but it was nice to know someone thought we were attractive.

"Hey Jake." Rosalie flirted. They had this game going where they flirted and saw who ran out of lines first. They carried on like this for a little while longer and Jake waved us in. The people behind us were grumbling but those were the perks when you knew the bouncer.

We got inside and Rosalie and Angela immediately latched onto their boyfriends. I walked towards the bar and got a beer. If I was forced to be here then I would be as drunk as possible. There was a guy at the bar named Mike and he kept hitting on me. He was a drunken asshole who wouldn't take no for an answer. I was nursing my beer when I saw Edward and Alice, my ex boyfriend and ex best friend.

They saw me and Alice walked over to me. "Hey Bella." She said with a bright smile.

"What do you want?" I didn't want to talk to her but she wanted to rub it in my face.

"I just wanted to say hi and to say thank you." My confusion seemed to show on my face. "Thanks for being lousy in bed so Edward would come running to me." I couldn't say anything and she walked away. Edward was the only man I had ever been with and he always said I was amazing. Was he just faking?

I had to get out of there before I started crying. I left my beer on the counter and walked towards the back door. It led to an alley and I leaned on the wall with my eyes closed. It felt so good to let it all out and just ignore everyone for a few minutes. I opened my eyes and saw a guy leaning on the wall across from me.

He was huge, at least six four, and he had blonde curly hair and blue eyes. His face was perfect and I could see his muscles through his shirt. He was wearing a white button down shirt and blue jeans. He had a pair of cowboy boots on with a leather jacket. He had a cigarette hanging between his lips and he took a drag. "You want some?" he asked. He had the sexiest southern accent I had ever heard and I nodded my head. He handed me his cigarette and I took a long drag. "I'm Jasper, and you are?"

"I'm Bella, Bella Swan." I said. I handed him back his cigarette and he finished it.

"Well, Bella Swan would you like to get a drink with me?" I nodded again and we walked back inside. He was so tall that I had to look up at him. I was only five four so he dwarfed me. We got to the bar and he said. "What do you want?"

"Beer's fine." He smiled and it was absolutely gorgeous. "Two beers then." We got our order and started drinking. We started talking and I found out that he was Jasper Whitlock from Austin Texas. He was here in Seattle for college. He was an architecture major and he wanted to design monuments all around the world.

"So what about you, little Darling?" The little nickname was so sweet that I blushed. He chuckled and it sent a shock right to my stomach. I told him how I was trying to become an English teacher and how I lived with my two friends in an apartment. I even told him about Edward. I don't know why I did but it was to late now. "Well, it's his lose, Darlin if he gave you up. And you being bad in bed, well that seems impossible." His eyes raked up and down my form and it sent a jolt right to my core.

The attraction was thick in the air and by the look in his eyes it seemed he was as turned on as I was. I scooted closer to him and it seemed like he was going to kiss me when he said. "Wanna dance?" I smirked. If he wanted to play, then we'd play. I got up and grabbed his hand. I led him to a corner of the dance floor where no one would notice us. The song changed to Shake Tramp by Marianna's Trench. This was the song Rosalie taught me to dance to.

I stepped towards him so out chests were pressed together. He grabbed my waist and I put my arms above my head. We started grinding to the music and by the look in his eyes I knew I would win any second. Then he turned me around. My back was pressed against his chest and his hard on was pressed against my ass. Feeling how turned on he was made me realize how wet I was. His hand crept up towards my boob and his mouth was kissing and biting my neck. I let out a breathy moan and I realized something. We were practically having sex on the dance floor. I spun around quickly and our faces were less than an inch away from each other. We kissed. It wasn't sweet or chaste. It was hard and passionate and it made me weak in the knees.

He pulled away from me and whispered. "Out back, two minutes." His accent was more pronounced and his voice was huskier. It made me even more wet. I ran back to the table where the girls were sitting. They looked at me funny when I was grabbing my coat.

"Where's the fire?" Rosalie asked.

"In my stomach. Oh my god I am so getting laid tonight." They looked shocked.

I had thrown on my coat and was about to leave when they started asking questions. "I'll give you guys details tomorrow or whenever I go home. I don't know if I'll be able to leave." They giggled at that and said to have fun. I ran outside and someone grabbed me.

I turned around to see Jasper pushing me against the wall. He pressed his mouth against mine and we started fighting for dominance. His knee was pushed between my legs and his hands were all over the place. My fingers were tracing his chest and feeling the muscles. He pulled away and started dragging me towards the parking lot. He had a silver Ducati bike and I couldn't help but stare at it. He chuckled and handed me a helmet.

I was sitting behind him and on the way to his apartment I kept trailing my hands up and down his chest. I couldn't get over the fact that I was going home with him. I could hear his breathing getting more erratic the closer I got towards his belt. I was teasing him and he knew it. We got to his apartment quickly and he dragged me towards the door. We kept our hands off of each other until we got in the elevator. He picked me up and pressed me against the wall. I had my legs wrapped around his waist and we were grinding into each other. The friction felt so good that we both moaned. The doors binged open and he carried me towards his door. I was kissing up and down his neck and he was fumbling with his keys. I giggled and bit his earlobe. He hissed and dropped his keys. I got off of him and bent down to get his keys. I could feel his eyes on me as I opened the door. I grabbed him by the shirt and drug him inside. We immediately started kissing and he picked me up again. He kicked the door closed and walked us towards the bedroom.

He threw me on the bed and took off his jacket. He stopped and stared at me so I took off my jacket and bent forward to unlace my top. I made sure to give him a good view of my cleavage while I was doing it. When I took it off he groaned. He crawled over to me and straddled my hips. We were kissing again and his hands were all over my boobs. He licked down my neck and took my nipple in his mouth. It felt so good that I groaned out loud. I grabbed his hair and yanked his head up. I pushed him backwards so I was on top.

I started kissing his neck while I unbuttoned his shirt. When I finally got it off I licked all the lines on his chest. He tasted so good and he was groaning and saying "Fuck" under his breath. He rolled us over and we both attacked each other's pants. He got mine off and kissed between my legs. He put his fingers inside of me and it felt so good. I started bucking my hips up and I could feel my orgasm coming closer. He took my clit into his mouth and bit softly. I screamed as I came.

He had my cum all over his face and he smiled. He took his boxers off and I took his cock into my hand. I started stroking him and his head fell onto my shoulder. He groaned and started to pant. "Harder." He grunted. I fisted him harder and he pulled my hand off. He reached over to his nightstand and grabbed a condom. He put it on and yanked me close to him. He lined himself up and pushed in. He was so big that he reached spots in me that I never knew I had. He started moving his hips slowly and my hips met his.

It felt so good that I wrapped my legs around him and scratched my nails down his back. I could feel my orgasm building and I told him. "I'm coming." He smirked and pressed his thumb into my clit. I screamed and my back arched as I came. He continued thrusting while I was coming down but he never came.

He pulled out and pulled my leg over his shoulder. He thrust back in and started fucking me. He was going so deep and I was making sounds that I never knew I could make. I pushed off of me and got on top. I lined him up and slammed myself down. I repeated this process over and over again until he grabbed my hips so hard they would bruise. He changed our rhythm and it was desperate. We were both so close that it only took another minute until we both came screaming.

He pulled out and threw out his condom. We both stared at each other. I didn't know what to do now. He sighed. "Look I know this is going to sound really dumb but at the bar we talked for hours. I think you're smart, funny and beautiful. I don't want this to end but I don't want it to be just sex. Maybe we could give this a try?" He looked down and I didn't know what to say. Finally he said. "I'm sorry if you don't want that I can drive you home in the morning."

I leaned up and kissed him. "So what are we?"

"I guess we are together. I don't know."

I smiled. "I would like that." We spent the next three days in his apartment. We didn't just have sex. We also talked and I was really starting to like him. Rose and Angela called every once in a while and I told them I was fine. Finally he drove me home. I didn't want to leave him but I had to.

I walked into the apartment and the girls jumped down my throat. They were so worried and I just laughed. "Okay, the sex was amazing. He is absolutely wonderful and we are now dating. Any questions?" They were dumb struck and I giggled. I walked into my room and I could hear them talking to each other. So much had changed and I was so happy for it. Everything was perfect.

**Alright I have no idea if it was any good or not so please let me know. This was my first lemon and I just felt like writing it. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I originally intended for this to be a one shot but I got a bunch of reviews telling me to continue it so here it is. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

After spending three amazing days with Jasper and shocking my roommates into silence I finally took catalogue of everything. I went to that bar to forget about Edward and I gained a boyfriend because of it. I had handprints on my hips. I giggled at that. Edward had never done anything like what Jasper did. He was always sweet, slow and completely in control. With Jasper it was whatever we felt like. I really liked him. I felt like I could be myself with him. With Edward I had to be perfect.

I got out of the shower and got dressed. When I was drying my hair I noticed my neck. I had a line of hickey's going down my neck underneath my shirt. I pulled my shirt down and laughed. There were hickeys all over my boobs.

I walked out of the bathroom to get some coffee. I ended up being ambushed by my roommates. "So, who is he?"

"His name Is Jasper Whitlock and he's absolutely amazing." I let out a giggle at that.

"How did you two meet? What's he like? Why is he in the city?" Rosalie was asking all these questions while Angela just stood there smiling.

"Alice and Edward were at the club and I got upset so I went outside. I was crying and he was out there smoking a cigarette. We just kind of clicked. He is smart, he's funny, and he's absolutely gorgeous. We get each other. I can't explain it. He goes to the same college as us. He's an architecture major." I was smiling uncontrollably. I was just so happy when Jasper was mentioned or when I thought of him.

Rosalie looked like she wanted more details but Angela spoke up. "You really like him, don't you?"

I wasn't expecting this. I spoke quietly. "Yeah, I do. He is so good to me. I like him more than I ever liked Edward and I've only known him for three days." The girls looked amazed and then they smiled.

"I'm happy for you, Bella. You deserve to be happy." Angela said that and Rosalie agreed. I had the best friends a girl could ask for. That was when I looked at the clock.

"Oh shit. He'll be here in ten minutes." The girls gave me a confused look as I ran into my room. "We ate all his food so I'm going shopping with him. I only came back to get showered and get changed." I started tearing through my closet. "Don't just stand there. Help me become attractive." They laughed at my statement and started helping me.

Soon enough I was wearing a pair of jeans that made my butt look good and a black tank top with a flannel shirt overtop. I only buttoned one button so I showed off a bit of cleavage. This shirt also showed off my curves. I was doing my makeup and the girls were looking for my shoes when the doorbell rang. I ran to the door and there stood Jasper in his normal jeans and T shirt. He had a bouquet of flowers in his hand. "Ah, you shouldn't have. Thank you." I kissed him and took the flowers. "I just need one minute to finish getting ready. Just wait here."

He chuckled as I ran back into my room. The girls looked at me and asked if that was him. They started walking out when I said. "Don't embarrass me." They just laughed at me. I could hear them talking and I didn't hear any doors so that meant Jasper hasn't left yet. I finished my makeup as quickly as possible and walked out. They were all sitting there, talking and laughing. I smiled. It was nice when your friends got along with your boyfriend. Jasper stood up when he saw me and gave me a smile.

"You picked one hell of a man, Sam." Rosalie wolf whistled as well, making us all laugh. "So we will expect both of you at the party tonight." I raised my eyebrows. We had a dinner party once a week and it was at Emmett's house tonight. If they invited Jasper that meant they really liked him.

"We'll see you there. Do you want us to bring anything?" Jasper was so sweet.

Rosalie looked shocked as well. No one ever offered to bring anything, they just came hungry and one of us brought dessert. "If you want to bring a bottle of wine that would be great. It's Bella's turn to bring a dessert."

We said our goodbyes and walked outside. Jasper's bike was sitting there and it had a sidecar to carry the groceries. The drive to the store was quiet. You couldn't say much over the engine. At the supermarket Jasper pulled out a list. I laughed. "What?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I didn't see you as a list kind of guy."

He shrugged. "It gets us out earlier." We grabbed a cart and got to work quickly. It was going smoothly until Jasper went to look at wine while I picked a dessert. When I got back he was standing there with the cutest confused look on his face. "Why are there so many types of wine?" I laughed out loud. I was always laughing with Jasper.

"Rosalie likes white but the rest of us like red. Get red." He ignored my advice and got a bottle of each.

"I am trying to get on their good sides. That looks really good." He looked at the cake I got. We stood in the checkout line and we argued over who would pay for my cake.

Finally I got mad and smacked his shoulder. "Jasper Andrew Whitlock! I have my own money so I'm going to pay for the damned cake by myself." He just held his hands up in surrender.

I hung out at his place for the rest of the day. Jasper didn't know where Emmett lived so I told him about all my friends. "Emmett looks really scary but he's a huge teddy bear. He's practically my older brother. He's dating Rosalie and she is very pigheaded. She is absolutely gorgeous like you saw and she's kind of cold at first but after a while she warms up to you. Angela is quiet but she has a heart of gold. She always looks for the best in people, no matter what. Her boyfriend Ben is a huge geek. He's nice though and he's never mean to anyone. They are perfect matches. Since it's at Emmett's house Carlisle and Esme will be there. They are absolutely amazing." I bit my lip. I didn't want to tell him the rest.

Jasper noticed. "What is it Darlin?"

I sighed. "Edward and Emmett are brothers so Edward and Alice might be there. If they are they might not even talk to us but it will be really awkward."

He smiled at me. "It doesn't matter if they're there or not. It's you and me against the world Darlin." He bent down and kissed me. It was sweet and chaste and perfect. We smiled afterwards. This was going to work, I knew it.

The rest of the time passed by really quickly. I pleaded with Jasper so that I could drive his bike. I had one when I was younger so I knew how. I had to break out the puppy dog eyes but I finally got my way. I did my little happy dance afterwards that made him laugh. We got to Emmett's right on time and I was happy to see everyone's cars were parked outside. Everyone except for Edward and Alice. We walked up to the door and I knocked. I was all fidgety because I really wanted them to like Jasper.

"Darlin, calm down. Everything's going to be fine." Jasper was perfectly relaxed and I was so jealous of that.

I was about to answer when Emmett opened up the door. "Belly!" He yelled. He picked me up and swung me around. I couldn't help but laugh. Emmett looked like he could crush me nut he was so funny.

When he let me down I could see him checking Jasper out. Rosalie had probably told him all about Jasper. I hoped it was all good. "Emmett this is my boyfriend Jasper. Jasper this is my friend, practically my brother, Emmett." They were sizing each other up and not saying anything.

Then Jasper stuck his hand out and said. "It's nice to meet you. Bella has said many good things about you." Emmett smiled and took his hand.

"None of Bella's boyfriends have ever had the guts to shake my hand. Come on in." Jasper walked inside and the rest of the introductions were pretty much the same. When he said he brought wine they all cheered. It was going along great and everyone liked Jasper. Conversation and wine flowed. Then they walked in.

"Hey Bro, I don't even get a hello." Edward was standing there with his, I'm the best person in the world grin, and Alice was there in a dress she called tasteful but I called slutty. They were latched onto each other and they were way overdressed. Who wears a suit or an evening dress to a dinner with their friends? Everyone glared at them. We all knew that they were only here to show off their new relationship. They hadn't brought anything either and they just barged in and sat down. Alice saw me first and said. "Oh hey Bella, I didn't think you would be coming since you were all alone." Normally I would have been pissed at that comment but today I smirked.

"Hey Alice." It sounded friendly but everyone knew I was mocking her. "You haven't met my new boyfriend, Jasper." I gestured to him and Alice's jaw dropped. Jasper was so better looking than Edward. Edward looked pissed.

Then he had to open his mouth. "So you paid someone to pretend to be your boyfriend? How pathetic." He laughed but he was the only one who thought it was funny. Alice tried to look sexy but she just looked retarded.

"So Jasper, I haven't seen you around. Maybe we can get together sometime and, talk?" She was using her bedroom voice and it sounded really bad. Edward looked shocked that he wasn't the center of attention.

"Sorry but my schedule is pretty much booked." He looked down at me and winked. I let out a little giggle.

Edward tried to gain everyone's attention. "I met Bella at the mall and she was all over me. Where did you two meet and how long did it take for her to spread her legs for you?" I was seeing red and I could hear everyone else gasp.

I saw Jasper's hands clench into fists. Then he relaxed and chuckled. "We met at the club four days ago. We talked for hours and she didn't spread her legs." Edward looked cocky thinking we hadn't slept together yet. "I took her to my house and we made love for three days straight." I blushed and everyone else looked shocked. Jasper was just sitting there with a smirk on his face, totally relaxed. Alice and Edward looked pissed.

They both stood up and started yelling at me. Then Emmett stood up. "I think it's time for you two to leave."

"But Emmett, I'm your brother." Edward was protesting.

"Right now you're just a man whore who hurt my friend. Now you and your skank have two minutes to leave before I throw you out." They left but they made a huge deal about it and slammed the door. Everyone just sat there and stared at us.

Then Esme opened her mouth. "So, three days? The sex must have been good." I never thought I would hear Esme say something like that. We all cracked up laughing. The rest of the night went by without any interruptions. Jasper drove me home and he kissed me goodnight.

I got ready for bed and laid down. Well, I thought, that went well.

**Alright, I may make this a full length story but I'm not sure yet. For now it will be up as complete but if I get enough reviews I'll keep writing.**


End file.
